


Day One Hundred Twenty || Rabid Dog

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [120]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: As much as she loves all things soft and fluffy, Hinata is going to learn that not all such things are friendly.





	Day One Hundred Twenty || Rabid Dog

For as long as she can remember (which, to be fair, isn’t long - she’s only seven, after all), Hinata has loved animals. Especially small, fluffy, nice ones. At home, she keeps a tiny fluffy white bunny named Marshmallow: her best friend she feeds carrots and lettuce, gently stroking her big fuzzy ears.

So typically, she’s hardly afraid of anything that fits such a description. Cats, dogs, rabbits, guinea pigs...if it’s soft and kind, she’ll love it to pieces.

But today, she’s about to learn that not all things which are the former have to be the latter.

As typical, she walks with a small herd of other children from her elementary school only a few blocks from home. Bit by bit they peel off, everyone heading down their own street until she’s the only one left beyond a pair of boys. She’s spoken to them briefly, but given her father’s rather strict schedule for her, Hinata’s never really had the chance to get to know them despite living on the same street only a few houses apart.

Traffic is terribly congested today - new construction on the road they walk means cars are backed up something awful. So, for a time, the three of them are stuck on the sidewalk, waiting for their turn to cross.

“Itachi, I’m hungry.”

“I know, Sasuke - you can have a snack when we get home, okay?”

Glancing over as the brothers talk, Hinata blinks. She...technically has some crackers left over from her lunch she didn’t eat. An internal struggle tugs at her: offer, and admit to eavesdropping? Or remain silent, and pass up a chance to maybe get to know the pair a little better?

“But Itachiii, I’m hungry now! And look at all the cars - we’re  _ never _ gonna get home!”

Itachi chuckles softly. “I’m sure you’ll live, Sasuke.”

“Um…”

Both turn their heads to look at her, seeing Hinata clutch her lunchbox to her chest. It’s a soft lilac in color with little cartoon ponies on it. “Yes?” Itachi asks, expression curious.

“I...I-I have a snack, if...if you want it.”

Sasuke, beside his brother, quickly brightens. “You do?”

Itachi seems a bit torn. “We don’t want to take what’s yours,” he begins, cut off as Sasuke whines, tugging at his shirt.

“But Itachi, she said we could have it!”

“Well...perhaps we can share.”

The trio sit atop a bench not far from the crosswalk, Hinata in the middle. She pops the clasps of her lunchbox, revealing the little baggie of crackers. “Um...there’s n-not very many…”

“I don’t need any,” Itachi quickly offers. “You two can split them, all right?”

“Are...are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” He smiles at her warmly. “But thank you very much for offering.” With a pointed look, he gives Sasuke a gentle nudge.

“...oh! Yeah, thanks!” he echoes.

Brightening, Hinata takes out the bag, intending to count out an even number of crackers for them both.

But then, the unexpected happens.

Half a block down, a keen-nosed dog lifts its head from the sidewalk it’s been sniffing, picking up the smell of food as the wind carries it. Owner busy chatting on her cell phone, all it takes is one lunge, and her grip on the leash is lost.

“Hey -!”

With a loud bark, it barrels down the street, target spotted.

Hearing the commotion, the three look up. Quickly it becomes clear what’s going on. “O-oh no!” Hinata cries, not sure what to do. There’s nowhere to go!

Squaring up, Sasuke hops off the bench, knees bending and arms open. “I’ll stop it!” he declares, clearly intending to take the canine head-on!

But thankfully, one among them has a level head.

Taking the crackers from Hinata’s hand, Itachi stands and chucks them down the sidewalk, where the open bag spills along the concrete. Just in case, he also then scoops his brother up under the arms, ignoring his flailing and moving him back several steps, putting himself between them and harm’s way.

By then the runaway pooch finds its prize, snarfing down the food as its owner runs in pursuit with a scolding on her tongue.

All three of them watch as she wrangles the creature back, not giving any word of apology or recognition.

Sasuke scowls, stamping a foot. “What a rotten dog! That was OURS!”

Beside him, Itachi just sighs in relief. “At least it’s gone...who knows? Maybe it would have bitten one of you if it wanted the food badly enough…”

Looking frightened, Hinata continues to hide behind the elder boy, watching cautiously to ensure it’s really leaving. “That was so s-scary…!”

“It’s all right, Hinata - it’s gone now. I’m sorry about your crackers.”

“That’s okay...better the crackers than...than us!”

“Very true.”

Gaze then moving to Sasuke, she dares to ask, “Were you r-really gonna stop the dog…?”

Realizing what she’s asking, he puffs up, putting on a brave face. “Well...yeah! Somebody had t’protect you, right?”

Blinking large eyes, Hinata’s cheeks dust pink. “M-me…?”

“Well, it’s good you didn’t have to,” Itachi then cuts in, ruffling his brother’s hair with a smile. “That thing was several times your size. It would have knocked you right over.”

“Nuh-uh! I could take ‘em!”

“Of course you could.”

Pouting indignantly, Sasuke then crosses his arms with a huff. “Well,  _ now _ what? We lost our only snack...we’re gonna starve!”

Itachi rolls his eyes, shoulders wilting with a small sigh. “I’m sure traffic will move soon, Sasuke. We just need to be patient, and wait for a safe time to cross.”

“D’you think Mom will come get us?”

“Maybe. I’m sure she knows about the construction.”

“Hey, you three.”

The trio look up to see a man in a hardhat and a reflective orange vest. “Yes?”

“You need to cross?”

“Yes, sir.”

“C’mon, I’ll take y’over.”

Perking up, they move to follow, Itachi offering Hinata a hand. “So no one gets left behind,” he explains.

A bit sheepish, she does as asked, and together they follow the man over the crosswalk as he holds a sign saying ‘Stop’.

“All right, get home now,” he offers tiredly. It’s clear he’s been here all day.

“Thank you!” Hinata chirps as he leaves, still holding Itachi’s hand.

“Come on, Hinata - we’ll walk you home.”

Thankfully it’s not much farther, and they reach the Hyūga family gate. “There we are.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course.”

“Hinata!”

Flinching at the barking tone, she looks up to see Hiashi marching from the front door. “D-Dad…?”

“Where have you been?” he demands. “You’re almost twenty minutes late!”

“Excuse me, sir,” Itachi offers, unflinching as Hiashi turns his scathing look to him. “There’s construction up the road, and we had to wait.”

“Yeah! And then there was a craaazy dog!” Sasuke adds, gesturing. “It was gonna eat us!”

The man’s brow furrows sharply. “A crazy dog…? It wasn’t rabid, was it?”

“No,” Itachi amends quickly, giving his brother a look. “Just a lady’s dog off its leash looking for Hinata’s crackers. It turned out fine, sir.”

“Hm…” Not looking entirely convinced, Hiashi turns to his daughter. “You should get inside and start on your chores, young lady. You’re behind schedule now.”

Head ducking, she mumbles, “Yes, Dad…” Looking to her friends, she waves. “Thank you for walking me h-home.”

Both boys seem to falter for a moment, but then Itachi recovers and replies, “Of course. We’ll see you tomorrow, Hinata.”

“Byyye!” Sasuke calls as his brother tugs him homeward.

Without another word, Hiashi turns and heads inside. “Dinner is in two hours. You have until then to finish your chores, Hinata.”

“...okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, random fluff! And I'm not sick for once, double woo! xD
> 
> Maybe not a LITERAL take on the prompt, but...well, I guess it works! It's been a while since I've done some smol fluff. About time I changed that! And a little bit of Itachi too, because...who doesn't love best big bro Itachi?
> 
> Buuut yeah, that'll do it for tonight! Thanks for reading~


End file.
